Need
by vixen1991
Summary: Phantom has been thinking, maybe it's time he called Peta and take themselves to his room for some time alone.PhantomxPeta.This is also for Werewolf of FirePhantomxPeta


NEED

Hi eveyone!

It's me again, and I'm doing another MAR one-shot fic and this one is also for Werewolf of Fire.

So the pairing is Peta and Phantom.

But be warned...this story with have sexual antics, so it's not for the faint-hearted.

I just hope you'll like it.

This for you Woffy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom eyed the older Knight as he approached like a piece of meat, waiting to be eaten.

Peta bowed "You wanted to see me, Phantom-sama?" he asked.

Phantom smirked "Yes, of cause I did, dear Peta." he said.

Peta looked up " 'Dear'?" he asked, frowning.

Phantom smirked even more and got up and walked over to Peta.

The older Knight teased as Phantom lifted his chin up and looked deep into his hazel eyes.

"Yes Peta, dear." he said, lifting the chin even more.

"But why?" Peta asked but was cut off by Phantom.

"Because you are very dear to me." he said, trailing a finger over Peta's bottom lip.

Peta teased even more "Very dear to you?" he asked, trying to ignore the cold finger on his lip.

Phantom chuckeled softly and pulled the older Knight closer to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Peta asked as Phantom leaned closer.

Phantom smirked and before Peta could ask again, he ran his cold tongue up Peta's cheek.

Peta pulled away at once "What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, looking angey.

Phantom just smiled "I'm just seeing what you taste like." he said, coming closer to the older Knight.

Peta backed away "Don't come near me." he said, backing away even more until his back pressed against the wall.

Phantom smiled even more "Are you scared of me, Peta?" he asked, curling his fingers against Peta's cheek.

Peta shook his head "No! I'm not! So leave me alone, please!" he begged as Phantom stepped closer.

Phantom smirked and whispered in his ear "You're lying." before nipping it.

Peta winced before pushing Phantom away, his face becoming a mask of fear.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Phantom smiled "Well I was thinking of you and I having some...time alone...in my room of cause." he said.

Hazel eyes widened "Y-you mean that you want to have..._.that_ with me?" Peta asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Phantom grinned "Yes Peta, that!" and before Peta could speak again, Phantom wrapped his good arm around the older Knight's waist and teleported themsevles to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peta gasped as he looked around the room, it was set with tall windows where the moonlight shone though them, there were drawers of all sorts and as Peta looked down, he saw that he was sitting on a king-sized bed with black silk covers.

Phantom smiled "So...you like my room, Peta-kun?" he asked.

Peta looked up and saw Phantom just inches from his face.

Peta was so shocked that Phantom was right in front of him that he didn't relised that Phantom was slowly spreading the older Knight's legs apart until Peta felt his robes tighten around his knees and he looked down and saw what Phantom was doing.

Peta pulled away at once "What are you do-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as Phantom pushed him down on the bed and kissed him deeply.

Peta fell into complete shock and before he had a chance to relised what was happening, Phantom had already parted his lips and forced his tongue into the older Knight's mouth.

_W-what is going on here?!_ was all Peta could think as Phantom forced his tongue in deeper, trying to find his soft spot.

After a minute longer, Phantom broke the kiss and smiled.

"So how was that, Peta?" he asked, getting up as Peta did the same.

"It was...very good..." Peta said as Phantom ran a finger down his neck.

"Good..." Phantom said softly before leaning over and whispering in the older Knight's ear "Now close your eyes, I have a present for you."

Peta did as he was told and he felt the wight that was Phantom leave the bed, but a moment later, Peta felt something being fastened around his neck and he raised his hands to feel what it was, but Phantom stopped him "Now, now Peta, be calm I'm almost done."

A moment later he stopped and smirked "You can open your eyes now, Peta." he said.

Peta obeyed and looked down.

And gasped in terror.

Fastened around his neck was a sliver covered clasp leather collar and Phantom was holding a matching lead.

Peta went paler then normal and grabbed the collar and started tugging at it in hopes it would come off.

Phantom smiled "There's no point in even trying Peta, I'm the only one who can take that collar off."

Peta stopped his tugging and Phantom smiled even more "Now...be a good boy and bark."

And without warning, Phantom yanked on the lead and Peta yelped in pain and surprise.

Phantom chuckeled "That's good Peta, but I know you can do better that...now make that noise again." and pulled on the lead even harder and Peta cried out even louder then before.

And Phantom was pleased.

"That's much better Peta, now spread your legs so I can finish what I was starting." he said.

Hazel eyes widened.

"You want me to do what?" Peta asked, rubbing his neck.

"You heard me, I want you to speaded your legs, well apart." Phantom said.

"And what if I don't want to do that?" Peta asked, despite the fear that had started to form in his chest as Phantom leaned closer.

"Because if you don't, then I will." and without warning, Phantom grabbed the older Knight's legs and pulled them well apart, yanking his robes up as he did.

Peta yelped and tried to stop Phantom, but he grabbed his arms and pushed him down on the bed and then kissed him deeply.

After a moment, the pair pulled apart and Phantom stroked the older Knight's cheek "Peta, this will hurt...but only for a minute...all right?" he asked.

Peta nodded, thinking it be best not to argued with him "Yes." he said and Phantom smirked.

"Good..." he said softly and slipped his good hand up Peta's robes and pulled down his black boxers and then leaned over to whisper in his ear "Ready?" he asked.

Peta nodded again and Phantom chuckeled before he kissed him deeply and snaked his hand up his robes again and slipped two fingers into him.

Peta moaned and grabbed the sheets, his back arched as Phantom pushed his fingers in deeper then out and back in again.

Phantom smiled as he then forced his tongue into the older Knight's mouth, trying once again to find his soft spot and when he did...

"Ahh! That hurts! That hurts!!" Peta cried out, stopping the kiss and gazing up at Phantom, sweat ranning down his face.

"I'm sorry Peta, I didn't mean to hurt you." he said, rubbing Peta's cheek.

Peta wimpered and gulped as Phantom leaned closer to him "Maybe it be best if we tried this again when you're more...ready." he said, pulling his fingers out and taking the collar off.

Peta nodded "It's fine by me." he said, trying to catch his breath as Phantom got off him.

Phantom smiled but as Peta went to leave, he grabbed him and kissed him, long and deep.

After a moment, they pulled away and Phantom chuckeled "I will be seeing you in here soon, right?" he asked.

Peta nodded "Yes." he said and leave the room, but when he got outside, he leaned against the door, touched his lips and sighed.

_He really does taste good._ Peta thought as he went to his room, but he knew what he wanted, what he ached for and what he longer for.

His need...for Phantom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! I'm done! (took me long enough too!)

Anyway I hope you all like this and as I said before this was for Woffy (Aka Werewolf of Fire)

I hope I can get more stories up as soon as I can.

But until then...bye!


End file.
